Daredevil (Ben affleck) vs Daredevil (Charlie cox)
Description It's 2003 Ben affleck daredevil going up against 2015 Charlie Cox's daredevil which one is stronger Interlude Wiz: The man without fear has gone through two different live action versions Boomstick: And every one wants to know who would beat one's ass in a fight Wiz: Ben affleck's daredevil from 2003 Boomstick: And Charlie Cox's daredevil from 2015 he's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Ben affleck daredevil Wiz: Matt murdock was a normal and happy kid living with his father until a bad accident happened Boomstick: And as in accident we mean saving a man from being hit by a car except the only problem was it ended up with him blinded Wiz: He also didn't have it easy while not being blind as he was bullied by some kids Boomstick: You know the typical Wiz: So yeah not a really good childhood and than his father was killed Boomstick: Damn Wiz: And so after this incident he decided to use his powers for good in hell's kitchen and protect new York Boomstick: Growing up he trained himself to learn martial arts ok Wiz: Matt has superhuman senses which help him move around and find where he's going Boomstick: So like a bat Wiz: No *Name: Matthew Murdock *Height: 6'4 *Lawyer Wiz: Matt's other senses have also gotten stronger like touch taste smell and hearing Boomstick: Although it's hard to tell since he hardly uses them Wiz: He's at peak human condition and has mastered 13 martial arts and has been training since he was just a kid Boomstick: His red suit is made out of leather armor because he's stabbed pretty easy Wiz: His main choice of weapon is his Billy club which also surves as a cane and has expendable wire inside it Boomstick: He's got nunchuks and a grappling hook *nunchuks *Billy club *Grappling hook Wiz: One of the biggest changes between this Matt is that one he has to sleep in a coffin Boomstick: Oh my god he's a vamp.... Wiz: No he is not Boomstick: Ah Wiz: Anyways Matt's radar sense is different as it's like a bat and he mostly uses his cane and hands to feel stuff oh and foggy in this movie somewhat knows he has powers so there's that Boomstick: One of my favorites about this is how as a kid he literally knocked down a kid out with a cartwheel kick which is awesome Wiz: This Matt has pulled off some nice stuff Boomstick: He' s landed on a platform from a 23 story building with no cushion which should kill him Wiz: He's thrown kids around when he was still learning Boomstick: He's beaten up a whole gang of bad guy's and even held his own against elektra and even beat kingpin and can dodge bullet's Wiz: He's also killed bullseye Boomstick: Wait doesn't Matt kill if only absolutely necessary Wiz: Different type of murdock Boomstick: Ok Wiz: He's survived being stabbed by elektra and even jumped across a 15 foot gap or even better he's able to jump between 100 foot gaps between buildings *Beaten up whole gangs of bad guys *Held own against elektra and kingpin *Killed bullseye *Landed on a plate form from 23 feet high *Survived being stabbed by elektra *Jumps between 100 foot gaps *Dodged bullet's Boomstick: He's a very strong daredevil but has some problems Wiz: He isn't the nicest person and relies to much on hearing speaking of it he gets his butt handed to him by kingpin and was only able to win by making it rain on fisk Boomstick: Yeah deffinently not the nicest but he's one strong devil Charlie Cox daredevil Wiz: Young matt and his dad had probably one of the greatest relationship's Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah we know this we just went over this they were a great father and son and then one day matt saved a old man from being hit by a truck but resulted in a chemical truck spilling chemicals into his eyes causing him to go blind Wiz: Yeah basically so the chemicals enhanced all of his senses giving him superpowers Boomstick: But this matt didn't really use his powers and waited until he was an adult Wiz: His dad was a very popular and good boxer and won alot of fights and taught matt how to feel Boomstick: But than a bunch of mobsters said that he needed to fall in a match but he refused so later that night he was killed damn Wiz: So matt used his new found powers and became daredevil and protect the streets of hell's kitchen *Name Matthew Murdock *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 185 lbs *Age: Mid 30's *Lawyer Boomstick: But he needed to find something to do during the day so he became a lawyer with his best friend foggy nelson Intermission Fight Conclusion Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:Colour Themed Death Battles